


Chasing Ghosts

by C_C



Series: Prince [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships, no matter how good they are, are a little haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

“I’m so sorry about this!” Abby apologizes for the fifth time as Tony re-enters the guest room bringing her a red bull against his better judgment.

“Abbs, it’s not a big deal. It’s three days. Two of which are work days. And it’s not like you being here has ever put a damper on anything before.”

“TMI Tony!”

“Then stop apologizing. It’s not like it’s your fault your place has termites.”

“Does Pop know I’m here yet?”

“He knows you’re staying with us, yes. He’s picking up a special order from the lumber yard, said something about being ready to start on the cabin. If he holds true to form he’ll be gone another ninety minutes.”

“I’m glad she’s almost finished. Maybe you’ll be able to talk him into a vacation once she’s seaworthy.”

“I hope so. I’d love to go sailing with him when we didn’t have to have the boat back by morning.” Tony considers her a moment. “Are you ever jealous of Kelly?”

“Are you jealous of Shannon?” Abby rejoins sharply. “Of how much he loves her? Misses her? Never. Of the fact that she got to have a childhood with him? A little.”

“I’m sorry I asked Princess, okay?”

“I’m sorry Tony. I shouldn’t have snapped. Why did you ask? Talk to me.”

“Sometimes I can’t help but wonder… If what we have measures up to what he had with Shannon. If he doesn’t look at the life we’ve built together and compare it to what he had before.”

“I’m sure he does Tony. But not in a ‘which is better’ kind of way. It’s human nature to look at our experiences in terms of those we’ve had before.” She hugs him, “He loved Shannon and Kelly desperately. But he loves you and I just as desperately. It’s not a contest.”

“I know it’s not, and if it were I’d concede. And I guess that’s what really has me spooked. I love him enough that I want him to be happy, no matter what that means. I’ve never felt that before. I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Can I borrow Prince Charming for awhile sweetheart?”

Tony’s head shoots up and he stares wide eyed at his lover.

Abby grins, kisses Tony’s cheek and hurries out of the room, “I’ll be in the den.”

Gibbs sits beside Tony. “I tried and failed three times to replace Shannon. I married three women who looked a bit like her. Acted a bit like her. And I never felt even a fraction of the peace, belonging and love I had with her. Shan was the best thing that had ever happened to me when I met her Tony. She made me laugh. She called me on my bullshit. Making her smile made my day. I never thought I’d have any of that again. I certainly didn’t with the exes. But one day, at crime scene in Baltimore this drop dead gorgeous homicide detective starts calling me on my bullshit. He then proceeds to spend a couple of years making me laugh. By the time I realize making him smile makes my day he’s flirting left and right, but he’s also my second in command. I can’t risk losing someone that important to me both personally and professionally so I keep my mouth shut and my hands to myself. Then one day he calls me his soul mate and sets my world to rights. I love you Tony. You are stuck in a four way tie for best thing that ever happened to me. And you are in damn good company. If Shan and Kelly walked through our front door tomorrow and announced they’d actually been in witness protection all these years I can’t tell you for sure what I’d do. But I do know I would never just turn my back on you, or Abbs. You me and Shan would have to sit down and discuss feelings and I’d have to get all flustered and go sand something, but I promise you we’d be in it together.”

“I wasn’t complaining or questioning-”

Gibbs cuts the explanation off by putting a finger to Tony’s lips. “I get it. I promise. If you had some epic, tragic lost love in your past I might wonder the same things. I just want you to understand you have nothing to worry about. And you want tangible proof? Ask my lawyer how many times the deed on this house has been redrawn.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“This isn’t quite how I meant to tell you but the house is now in both our names. Or will be once you sign the new deed. Which is something I didn’t do for any of the exes. Which explains why I still have the house… Anyway it was supposed to be sort of an anniversary present. I even had a truly sappy card picked out. It isn‘t home anymore unless you‘re here.”


End file.
